This research grant proposes innovative therapy for metastatic colorectal cancer, and also adjuvant immunotherapy for preoperative patients. Part A will compare the clinical response and palliation obtained in two groups of randomized patients with metastatic colorectal cancer confined to the liver. One will be treated with conventional systemic 5-FU combined with hyperthermia, and the other will be treated with continuous infusion of 5-FU in the hepatic artery catheter combined with hyperthermia. In Part B, colorectal malignancies are injected intralesionally with BCG or placebo prior to routine surgery. Survival and immune parameters are monitored postoperatively.